Songs of A Soul
by enemiesuandi
Summary: Vegeta has grown to love rock music thanks to Bra. Through music he is slowly helping calm the war in his mind over his past, until one really bad memory sends him over and he blows up the Gravity Room leaving him in a coma. Dende says his mind is responding only to music, not words. Can the gang lend their music to finish healing Vegeta? Or has his past gotten the better of him?
1. Riptide

Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know this is going to be a short fic. Just a couple of song-fic chapters that let us in to the Dark Prince's conscious. And a little plot twist that will show us insight to the how those in his life feel about him. I'm just writing this to help me get out some idea's that are making updating my other story difficult! Enjoy!

I'm not quite sure what is happening. I remember being in the gravity room running through my most vigorous Saiyan kata's I had learned from my father before I left my home world. The machine was turned up all the way to 750 times earth's pathetic gravity. The nightmares had returned again, and I woke up in a cold sweat screaming for the second time tonight. The woman had asked me what kept plaguing my mind, but I could not tell her. Though I had formed a sense of trust with her, I knew she still saw me as a monster. She needed no help from my twisted mind in remembering the animal I still was inside.

So I dragged my sorry ass out to the GR knowing I would spend the rest of the night wearing my body to the point of exhaustion, in hopes of obtaining some restful sleep. And so here I am, body screaming at me, begging me to voice the command that would stop this crazed beating it was enduring. But I could not relent. If I gave up now I knew the nightmares would just return, I had to keep pushing. So I did the one thing that always seemed to help me. "Computer, que The Prince's music." I ordered as I continued throwing punches and kicks at invisible enemies. "Yes Prince Vegeta." Came the automated response. "Engaging Playlist." And with that the blare of the music began playing, but could barely be heard over the loud whir of the GR set at its highest gravitational level. "Computer, Max Volume!" I shouted as the bass began pouring through the speakers.

I could feel every deep beat resonate inside of me. My heart pounding away in rhythm to the first song that blared out. Though humans were weak and pitiful, they had given birth to something I had never experienced the likes of anywhere else in the universe. Rock music. My daughter, the tender age of 14 was quite the rebel. Though her mother and brother listened to more upbeat music, she had introduced me to this great wonder when she was only 10. My wife couldn't understand why her beautiful baby girl would listen to such hard, dark music, but I could. She may be her mother's spitting image. But her mind was often a mirror image of my own. Though not as corrupt and defiled, she was very much a true Saiyan warrior.

She trained vigorously in the GR at night especially after getting into fights with her mother who demanded she act like a "respectful young lady" not a wild animal like her father. Like me. One night after over hearing this fight for the first time, I hid in the shadows as the fight moved upstairs, Bulma following bra who was trying her best to reign in her temper and ignore her mother's pointless pleas. "This music is not meant for little girls Bra, it is dirty and vile, and it speaks of horrible things you do not need to know about. No wonder you're always swearing and saying these rude things to your teachers and other kids at school! This rock music is a horrible influence and I won't have you listening to it anymore!" Bulma yelled trailing behind Bra as she made her way to her room.

"I'm not a child anymore mom, and I know of all these things you try to shelter and protect me from. This music speaks to me in a way you could never understand! It appeals to a side of me that is NOT human mom! And I don't swear at my teachers and the other kids because of rock music, I swear at them because they are all idiotic weaklings who think they know everything and need to be put in their place when it comes to how the talk to me." She turned to face her mother with a smirk that made my heart beat wildly with pride. A chip off the old block, if I do say so myself.

My daughter's words had the desired effect as her mother starred open mouthed at her in a loss of words. The longest I had heard my wife remain quiet in years. With a satisfied smirk Bra turned to her door and slipped into her room. Locking it behind her leaving her mother in a stunned silence. When Bulma seemed to be able to think again she screamed in frustration and stormed back down the stairs in the direction of her lab, no doubt to work off her frustration. Unaware of the sound of balcony doors being opened and closed quietly on the other side of my youngest's door. I on the other hand made my way from the shadows and headed down stairs to the GR. As I made my way outside a flash of blue crossed my path and slipped inside the training room. I heard the room engage and a deafening scream could be heard from inside. That is until it abruptly cut out.

I approached the GR and entered my override code, the door opening as a loud guitar entrance could be heard. It's pace started off slow and repeated a few times as the doors closed and locked behind me. And there stood my daughter hair pulled up into a pony tail flying through the very first Kata I had ever taught her with practiced ease. Suddenly I heard two voices jump in to the sound of the music. One came from the speakers, and the other was my little girl singing along. I couldn't quite make out the words so I stepped closer as the speed picked up.

"You think you're so persuasive, but I'm not giving up.

Saving my life, is not what you're doing.

I, I won't justify the way I live my life.

Cause I'm the one living it, feeling it, tasting it, and you're just wasting your time.

Trying to throw me a line, when you're the one drowning.

I like where I'm at, on my back, floating down in my own riptide.

The water is fine."

Her pace picked up, as the meaning of the words sunk in to her head. The punches became stronger, the kicks swifter. Each line accentuated with a vigorous punch.

"I like to step on cracks; I go against the odds.

You think my world is flat, do I turn you on?

Maybe I'm wrong, but I like where I'm going.

I leave when other's stay, I never re-decide.

I don't mind if you wait, but I don't waste my time.

Crazy, is just fine, cause I like where I'm going!"

She belted out and before she could continue on to the chorus I disengaged the GR.

As the gravity lowered down from 450 to 0 her body tensed and I felt her extend her senses out. I felt as they brushed over me, first in agitation, and then as they seemed to recognize my ki signature, in appreciation and warmth. I lent my senses out and let my ki wash over her with a sense of pride and endearment meant only for her. Her body physically relaxed as she turned to look up at me with a bright smile. "Hi papa." She said as her eyes met mine. She had grown up so fast, and was becoming quite a beautiful young lady. Seeing her so grown reminded me of when I had first met her mother. She was so fiery and fierce on Namek. Just like her teenage daughter was now.

"Hi princess." I said with a knowing smile. "Get into another fight with your mother did you?" I asked as I gestured towards the stereo she had built in the GR. It was the one place she could listen to her music as loud as she wanted to because she was a perfect split between her mother and myself. A hard warrior and a beautiful genius. Soon after she had installed an amazing surround sound system into the GR she had also sound proofed the machine, so she could turn her music up to the max and lose herself in her training.

Bra nodded her head as a distasteful look made its way onto her face. "You understand why I listen to that music, don't you papa?" She asked with a voice that sounded so deceivingly innocent it plucked at my heart strings. "Of course I do princess. It's because you are a true Saiyan. Unlike your brother" I spat. This brought an even bigger smile to her face. "I knew you'd understand papa. You like my music don't you?" she asked a mischievous glint in her eye shined as she looked at me. I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest and turned my head towards the door. This would have made anyone else drop the subject, but Bra always did see right through me.

"I made a playlist of songs just for you papa. You should listen to them." I kept my head turned but let my eyes wander over to meet her gaze in curiosity. She made a list of music, just for me? This seemed to encourage her as she spoke with renewed vigor. "It's under the Prince's Music, if you'd like to give it a listen. The songs…" Her voice trailed off and I turned to give her my full attention, curiosity at its peak. Her gaze dropped to the floor. "They remind me of you papa. I really think you'll like them." And with that she walked to the door, grabbed a towel to drape around her neck and opened the door. "Good night papa." She said without turning back and walked out the closing doors.


	2. I Will Not Bow

Now, six months later, I had heard nearly every song on her constantly updated playlist for me and realized my daughter had a deeper understanding of me than I ever realized. I recalled the first song I had heard from the playlist. I don't remember what she said it was called, but I could never forget the lyrics.

The song started off quiet, but the guitar work crescendo-ed until it peaked.

"Fall!

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover 

And suddenly almost like a dream, my mind transports me back to one of my toughest purging missions. It wasn't my first mission, but it was the first time I had been sent on one without Nappa or Raditz. They had always killed off the majority of the populations leaving only the harder life forms for me. This was the first time I had encountered women and children on a mission. It was a memory that haunted me to this very day.

"I don't want to change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in!"

I was not prepared for this, I was not prepared for the difficulties Frieza knew I would encounter during this purge. A woman with blue skin stood before me. Her hair was burned in many places and she had wounds all over her. In her arms she held her child close to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked on at me, a mere child myself covered in the blood of her people. Outside I looked calm and hard, but inside I was waging a mental war. She was beautiful and her child was but a mere baby. But I had orders, no survivors. She had to be killed.

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away!

And shut the world away I did. I closed my eyes tightly as I formed a deep blue ki ball in my palm. I knew this was Frieza's plan all along. He wanted me to suffer as I killed these innocent women and children with my own bare hands. He wanted to watch as the sanity slowly bled from within me at the sins I would commit here. I thought of my people, of the words my father preached to me reminding me to be strong and to never give up! I knew Frieza's plan… and I would not let it work. I could not let him break me. I will not bow, I will not break. I will not fall, I will not fade! I opened my eyes with renewed intent and drove the blast towards her, watching as she turned her back towards it to brace her child from the powerful blast. But it was futile, even as a child, I was too strong for her. And the blast decimated her skin.

Fall!  
Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven  
All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I flew above her body and landed in front of her now still form. Her eyes were wide with fear now. And blood trickled out of her mouth. I could not contain the look of horror that became plastered on my face as I looked down at what I had done. She was dying. I could see the life draining from her eyes. She must have saw the innocence in my guilty face for she mustered up whatever strength she had left and pushed her unharmed child out in front of her towards me. "P-Please. He is just, j-just a baby." She panted. My scouter beeped telling me her life force was depleting quickly. My heart raced, my brain scrambled. I was the one who brought her to her end, and now she was trusting me to save her child whom she had just given her life to protect? I knew I had to kill the child. I had no choice, it was kill or be killed. I walked slowly up to the bundled form of her son. She watched with hopeful eyes as I bent down towards it.

I looked one last time into her eyes and saw a smile there. "I am proud to know you have made *cough* one wise choice." And with that the light in her eyes died away. And my scouter could no longer detect her ki. She was dead. And she died thinking I would save her child. But she was wrong. I lit a ki blade from my finger and swiftly punctured the child's defenseless chest, plunging it straight into his heart. His green eyes widened in pain and fear until they slowly slid shut, to join his mother in the other world.

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away  
Open your eyes!

My eyes snapped open as the song ended pulling me from my guilt ridden mind. Normally reliving these horrible experiences would leave me pained and full of anguish. The newer, kinder side of me was fighting a battle with the darker part of me. One side telling myself I deserved to feel pined and guilty over the horrible acts I had committed. While the other tried to ease my pain reminding me that I had only done what was necessary to survive.

But this song, somehow it calmed the storm in me. The singer, though surely a human, he could relate to the torment inside of me. The words he sung, they told me of his kindred spirit, that he too had committed acts he was ashamed of and would not let the world break him. He stood like me, tall and ready to face the world another day. Though he was not proud of his actions he was a proud man. Putting his past behind him he shut the rest of the world out and walked forward doing what needed to be done.

I shook my head shaking away the memories of the first time hearing that song. Somehow it had helped me, and ever since then every day I trained in the GR I played the playlist my daughter had made for me. Every song related to me in a way the was almost scary. Some songs I swore, were even written just for me. No wonder my daughter loved this music so much. She was right it was, oh how did she put it 'food for the soul'. Damn right it was.


	3. Down With The Sickness

_Warning: Yaoi in this chapter. _

Two weeks after I began training to music I had felt an ease in my soul. I had a song for every mood. When I was angry I listened to what Bra called metal music. It was heavy and full of dark guitar riffs, complicated drumming, and screams. I smirked thinking about them. In the right mood the screaming filled me and satisfied me in a way I could never have imagined music would.

When I was feeling sad or self loathing, instead of feeling weakened by my emotions I sat on the GR floor reflecting listening to mellow sounds of acoustic guitars, and regretful words. I imagine weaker beings might have even grown tear-filled at some of the emotional lyrics. But I did not need to shed a single tear. Because the lyrics hit home and allowed me to wait out my sadness, knowing somewhere out there, someone could relate to these tormenting feelings I had inside. And I did not need to speak the feelings out loud to find release from their grip.

One day while I was training, Goten came over in quite a huff. His face appeared on the communications screen as I was using the training bots to improve my stamina. "Hey Vegeta, can you help me please. I-I don't know what's wrong with me! I need to spar I feel like I'm going to blow up this whole continent if I don't get a release. Can I come in?" He asked hurriedly. At first I began to worry about what was happening to the boy I had grown fond of over the years, but then I remembered his age. He was now almost 21, a time in a Saiyans life when they would go through their final stage of growth. A second puberty if you will. The worry drained from me as I calmed myself. "No. Go pester someone else." I answered coldly and turned my back to him as I continued firing ki blasts at the bots. I knew it would make him mad, but I knew also that letting the anger boil and finally release would be his only savior from the hormonal madness that was surely burning within him

Even from in the GR I felt his ki spike, no doubt annoyed with my dismissal of him. If I had been facing him I would have seen a sly smile grow on his face, one that had surely come from years under my influence. "Oh well alright. I mean if those training bots are enough of a challenge for you, it's probably best you didn't spar with me anyways. Last time I was here I destroyed every last one of those pathetic bots." The boy knew me well. My back grew rigid at the obvious trap he had set against my pride. With my back still to him he missed the proud smirk his words caused to rise on my face. It made me proud the boy had chosen me as his father figure. He had more saiyan in him than his brother, and the disgraceful womanizer of my son combined. I hid the proud smirk away in exchange for a glare that could kill as I turned to face him. "Boy, you are going to regret challenging your Prince. But it seems it has been too long since I reminded you of your place." I stated with confidence as I walked up to the control panel, opening the chamber doors to let the young Saiyan inside.

After a few hours I wiped that self-satisfied smirk off of his face and replaced it with warrior worthy wounds that would surely scar his pretty little face for some time. But he sure gave me a run for my money. Whatever had caused him to be so tightly wound before his arrival must have really been something because he really packed a punch in those first few swings. Things had become even more intense when my blood sang for a battle under some Disturbed, one of my favorite bands. "Computer, play Down With The Sickness" I yelled as I jumped out of reach of a powerful kick of Goten's and powered up. I met his eye's and a look of surprise passed through them, but was quickly replaced by a knowing smirk. It seems the brat knew this song as well.

I phased behind him with speed I knew he could not follow and bent down bringing my lips to his ear and whispered with the song.

"Can you feel that?"

I felt the fear wash over him followed by an emotion I could not place. He answered with the next line.

"Ah shit."

The music strummed to life as I placed two well aimed kicks at the backs of his legs causing him to fall to his knees. I glared at him and waited a moment until recognition shined in his eyes. And he again began to sing with the song.

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me"

My ki burned from blue to gold as I turned Super Saiyan. I nodded at him and he caught the que. Still on his knees he also powered up and that's when I saw it. The look in his eyes became deadly. The instincts that lie dormant within him for 21 years emerged to show their true face. Power I had never felt from him poured off him in waves. '_Finally! That's it boy! Don't lose yourself to the urges brat. Focus on the song. Sing to me boy!'_ I sent the thoughts into his head through the bond that was formed in our blood. Saiyan blood. The look on his face turned from anger and frustration, to cunning, and there was that same emotion I could not place before… was that… lust? Before I could think about it his lips began moving once more.

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes, oh no  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me!

His power hit its peak as his ki bounded off the walls shaking the GR for a moment. As soon as it began to shake it stopped and I felt him try to dampen his power down. In a rage I threw myself on to him. My knees pressing down hard onto his thighs as my hands braced his shoulders shoving him down and holding him steady on the GR floor. Though I may have been smaller in stature than him I was surely stronger. _'This power given to you is wasted if you do not give in to it brat! Do not shame your ancestors as your foolish brother has. Feel the power boy, feed it with your rage and your hurt. Think of your father' _ I sent him through the link as I raised my ki. I let go of the leash I held on my power and let it sky rocket. I felt it flow through my body as it climbed higher and higher. He knew as well as I did that if he did not match my ki, it would burn him and injure him greatly. It was harsh I know, but it had to be done! I would not watch this boy I had raised as if he were my own son grow into a weakling like his brother before him. I began chanting the chorus to him as I let my power climb.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

It didn't take long for him to catch on. Every steep climb in my power was answered by one in his. It continued on and on until my ki reached a level he had yet to surpass. And I let it jump once more climbing ever so slightly out of his reach. I saw his gi rip open and his once pale skin began to redden under the intense heat of my ki. I thought I could coax the power out, but I realized he wasn't answering my challenge. My mind raced, I was not willing to give up on him so easily but what could I do to provoke him now? And suddenly the thought hit me. I'm not sure where it came from or why I didn't think better of it at the time. Instead I let instincts take over and carry out what I suddenly knew was necessary.

I allowed my ki to slowly burn off the top of my blue spandex and reveal my toned abs. I saw the look of lust return to his eyes tenfold as I ran a hand up my chiseled stomach to my powerful chest. I tilted my head back just a little exposing my neck as my hand wandered higher, brushing over it then through my thick tall standing mane. The actions had the desired effect as his power burst even higher, throwing me off of him with a blinding blast of light.

I jumped back to my feet, unable to contain the proud smirk on my face as the boy rose from the ground and stood before me. Lust heavily clouded his eyes and a feeling of fire grew in my stomach. My body was reacting to the signals his blood gave me. I puffed my chest out and walked towards him with confidence. As I approached I saw his face falter. Shame crossed it and I knew he was double thinking the feelings seeing me half naked on top of him had brought on. But we had made it so far, I was not going to let it go to waste now. I slammed his body against the wall, pressing my lithe form against his thicker built frame. I pressed my lips to his ear and whispered deeply.

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)

I traced my hand down his chest to his crotch, feeling the evidence of his desire pressing hard into my hand. His ki spiked even higher, and I had to raise my own, making sure to stay always one bound higher than he. I felt the blood rushing between my legs. His powerful body was affecting me in ways no man's ever had before. Was I losing control here? I continued singing into his ear.

It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Goten's power sky rocketed again taking me by surprise. In this moment the tables turned. He flipped me around so that it was now I who was pressed against the wall, though stomach first. I felt his need press into my backside and felt his arms shaking with uncontrollable desire. I smirked realizing how much I was effecting him. Even though his instincts told him to dominate me, it was I who still had control over the situation. I knew he needed this so instead of asserting my own dominance I allowed his torrid mind to believe he was in control. I leaned my ass against his cock. I could feel it throbbing with longing for me now as he ground his hips into me. I saw his eyes losing his sense of self so I continued singing trying to keep him grounded just a little longer to see if his power would rise anymore.

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me!

I shouted the last part powering up to Super Saiyan two and felt his ki answer in kind. In this form though my instincts were too much for me to contain any longer. I had to dominate over him. With insane speed I turned around and burned off the remainder of his clothes and mine revealing his deep red need. I pulled his body to mine delighted in the feeling of our erections grinding against each other. I claimed his lips with mine in a hungry kiss. His body did not tense, he made no move in removing himself from my hold. And I knew he wanted this without a sliver of a doubt. But I could not bring myself to take what I was sure he was unware he was offering to me. So I took him in the palm of my hand and began tugging on his cock.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

Open up your hate, and let it flow into me!

A moan escaped his lips which I quickly covered with my own. I felt his tongue brush against my mouth asking for entrance which I granted to him. The taste of him was driving me crazy and it caused me to tighten the hold I had on him. I felt his breath hitch as his cock twitched in my hand telling me he was close. Rubbing my thumb over the head of his need as my tongue claimed the roof of his mouth I gave one last tug and felt him pulsate in my hand. The next thing I knew I felt his hot esscence leak out across my fingers and pelvis as his voice cried out my name in passion. The sound of my name on his lips was all it took to bring me over the edge with him as I spilled my seed onto his twitching cock.

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness

Madness has now come over me!

The song ended and the boy fell to floor as he fell out of his super saiyan 2 form. I watched his chest rise and fall as he desperately tried to regain his breath. Thoughts flew through me head as I looked down at him. What had come over me? Why did I allow that to happen? Surely I could have handled that better. Was I truly attracted to Goten? Or had I just lost myself to the heat of the moment. So many questions were flying through my head when I heard the brat finally speak. "Gee thanks Vegeta." He purred at me as his eyes slid over every inch of my exposed body. "That was amazing. And I feel so much better now. I never knew sex could feel like that." He exclaimed. I couldn't help the smile that crept its way on to my face. "Well what did you expect boy, I am a Prince after all. Nothing I do is half assed." I said a purr building up in my chest as well. I bent down and nipped on his earlobe before whispering sensually into his ear. "And if you think that was good, you haven't seen anything yet." With that I turned and walked towards the door giving him a nice view of my royal rear as I stepped outside.

I didn't see the red in his cheeks as he watched me walk away, but before the doors closed behind me I did manage to catch what he whispered to himself. "Suddenly I feel like I have a lot to learn, my Prince."


End file.
